L'appartement des anges
by Likidskin
Summary: one-shot à partir de la chanson "le parking des anges". Quand un couple perdu se retrouve pour une dernière nuit parce que la femme trahit l'homme. Mais est-ce réellement une fin?


Petit one-shot que j'ai écrit en entendant la chanson de Marc Lavoine "Le parking des anges"  
laissez-moi vos commentaires

* * *

Elle était arrivée dans son appartement dans la nuit. Il n'était pas tout à fait minuit, mais c'était leur habitude. Ils n'aimaient pas prévoir. Même si ça finissait toujours au lit. Ils s'étaient retrouvés par hasard. Tout avait changé. Pour le pire. La guerre était finie et pourtant. Il était recherché par les aurors, elle était recherchée par les hommes en mal d'amour. Vendant ses charmes au coin d'une rue une nuit, elle l'a percuté. Elle lui a simplement demandé s'il voulait quelque chose. Il a répondu un endroit pour me cacher. Depuis, il n'a pas quitté cet appartement taudis. La porte d'entrée donne directement sur le matelas posé à même le sol avec une couverture bleue. Les murs sont attaqués par l'humidité et le papier peint vieillot se décolle. Les vitres sont à peine transparente. Le chauffage est jauni par la saleté et s'écaille. La cuisine contient un évier qui n'a jamais dû être nettoyé et un frigo taché dont la porte ne ferme plus. La douche dans la salle de bain est bien le seul élément propre. Mais c'était à eux. Ils n'avaient plus rien qu'eux et ce repère. Personne ne connaissait.

Ils ne partageaient que quelques instants. Elle arrivait. Ils échangeaient quelques paroles banales. Il s'assurait qu'elle n'était pas suivie. Ensuite plus aucun mot n'était prononcé. Elle faisait ce pour quoi elle était destinée. Du moins, c'était ce qu'elle avait cru au départ. Finalement, elle s'était attachée à cet homme qu'elle avait tant détesté. Il ne se sentait rassuré qu'en sa présence. Ses sorties étaient rares et voir son visage l'aidait à s'évader.

Leur passion était fugueuse, furieuse, rarement tendre si ce n'est au réveil. Quelques minutes avant son départ. Ils s'aimaient éperdument. Follement. C'était des gestes, c'était des sons.

Elle l'embrassait à pleine bouche tandis qu'il jouait avec sa langue. Il caressait ses hanches voluptueuses en la poussant violemment contre le mur qu'elle heurtait en gémissant. Elle passait ses mains dans ses cheveux soyeux. Il la faisait basculer sur le matelas et se retrouvait au-dessus d'elle mais rapidement elle inversait les positions. En se plaçant sur son bassin sur lequel elle imprimait des mouvements sur son entre-jambe. Elle aimait se déshabiller et regarder l'étincelle au fond de son regard avant de s'occupe de lui. Elle adorait déboutonner, quasiment en l'arrachant, sa chemise et dévoiler son torse nacré, légèrement musclé. Elle la lui enlevait en déposant des baisers et en le mordant le long de son cou puis de son ventre avant de s'arrêter au-dessus de son sexe. Il gémissait toujours quand elle s'éloignait. Plus pour la forme que pour une réelle plainte car tout de suite après elle lui enlevait son pantalon et son boxer. Elle remontait pour l'embrasser, une main sur sa nuque, une autre sur son sexe tandis qu'il épousait avec les siennes les formes de ses fesses. Elle mit ses deux mains sur ses épaules et les fit descendre doucement, pour mieux le faire saigner, le long de son corps s'arrêtant à deux endroits précis. Elle avait toujours trouvé ça amusant ce tatouage sur son flanc droit qui remontait vers les côtés. Elle avait été étonnée de trouver son prénom tatouée à côté de celui de sa mère au-dessus du pectoral gauche, sur le cœur. Elle lui avait dit qu'il était fou. Il avait simplement répondu : comme tout le monde. Elle aimait sa simplicité, son dédain. Elle aimait le regarder fumer sa cigarette après l'amour à la fenêtre, le regard rêveur comme s'il était l'insaisissable fumée vaporeuse, nu, si hautain face à ce monde qui le harcèle.

Ses mains reprenaient leur parcours. Combien de temps avait-elle attendu pour trouver quelqu'un qui lui conviendrait ? Elle y avait crû à un moment. Mais les conséquences de la guerre ont été terrible pour son couple qui se mourait de l'intérieur. Dépressive, sans but, sans attache, elle avait cherché de la compagnie, elle en trouvait pour une nuit mais cela ne la satisfaisait pas toujours. Elle avait commencé à traîner dans la rue quand on lui a proposé une nuit payée, puis deux, puis trois, puis dix, puis... elle avait arrêté de compter combien de fois elle l'avait fait et depuis combien de temps. A ce jour, toutes les journées et les nuits se ressemblaient. Sauf depuis qu'il était apparu. Les nuits à ses côtés avaient un tout autre goût, un tout autre visage. Quelque chose de souriant, quelque chose de timide. Quelque chose de merveilleux qu'elle osait à peine toucher du doigt.

Il gémissait de plus en plus fort en réponse aux caresses qu'elle lui prodiguait. Elle aimait le voir perdre le contrôle. Mais cela ne durait jamais longtemps. Il aurait pu éjaculer à ce moment ou attendre encore un peu mais il voulait la sentir. Il voulait la savoir heureuse dans ses bras. Quand il l'a percutée, il ne pensait pas du tout qu'une chose pareille pourrait se produire. Il fuyait depuis tellement de temps. Il n'avait pas revu un visage connu depuis bien longtemps. Il n'imaginait pas tomber sur cette femme mais au premier regard il comprit qu'elle n'était plus la même comme il n'était plus le même. Il avait besoin d'aide et elle avait besoin d'aide. Rien d'autre ne comptait. Il avait accepté cet appartement miteux en l'échange de sa présence. Elle avait refusé, il avait promis de payer si elle voulait, elle avait refusé, il l'aurait suppliée à genoux. Elle a simplement dit qu'elle viendrait de temps en temps mais que surtout elle ne voulait pas entendre parler d'argent. Il le lui promit et ils ont fait l'amour pour la première fois. Avant de partir elle lui a simplement dit : merci.

Cette nuit, elle était là, désirable comme toujours, son corps chaud, légèrement en sueur de leurs ébats, le regard, quotidiennement éteint, allumé. Il la fit basculer sur le dos pour se placer au-dessus. Il ne la prépara pas, il savait qu'elle l'était déjà et puis il n'aimait pas ce genre de tendresse. Il la prit immédiatement et la pénétra avec une violence teintée d'amour. Elle ne le désirait pas autrement. Elle n'était plus habitué à la douceur. Elle s'interdisait la tendresse. Elle griffa généreusement son dos qui saigna légèrement. Il mordit son cou laissant une trace qui ne partirait qu'une bonne semaine plus tard. Elle cria à ce geste et sentit plus fort encore son sexe dans le sien. Elle se détesta à ce moment de ce qui allait arriver.

Fatigué de cette position, il la retourna sur le ventre et s'allongea de son long sur elle pour recommencer ses va et vient de plus en plus vifs, de plus en plus ardents, de plus en plus intrusifs. A son tour, elle gémit. Ses gémissements se muèrent en cris. Ses cris firent monter l'orgasme qui éclata en eux. Il resta un instant en elle avant de se retirer et de s'allonger sur le dos laissant un espace de quelques centimètres entre eux le bras gauche plié sur son front le temps qu'il reprenne sa respiration. Elle était toujours allongée sur le ventre, les jambes légèrement écartées laissant voir son sexe mouillé. Elle le regarda. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre en prenant une cigarette. C'était un moment qu'il appréciait. Il aimait regarder les étoiles. Sa vie y était intimement liée. Il était né parmi des étoiles, il était né sous une mauvaise étoile, elle était son étoile.

Elle l'observa. Elle regarda la cambrure de son dos, la ligne de sa nuque. Elle le trouvait beau. Il était beau. Dans la nuit elle vit la braise au bout de sa cigarette. La lueur orangée était irréelle à ce moment comme un petit soleil réchauffant leur corps et leur cœur. C'était un appel à l'aide. Il arriva rapidement au bout de sa cigarette comme s'il savait que quelque chose allait se passer et qu'il devait en profiter rapidement.

Elle ferma les yeux et sentit le corps de son amant se placer près du sien. Il ne la touchait pas. Elle ne le touchait pas. Leur accord tacite avait toujours été respecté et ce dès la première nuit. Pourtant leurs corps étaient quasiment collés. Elle savait que dans quelques heures elle partait.

Elle avait espéré pouvoir s'en aller comme d'habitude sans qu'il ne se réveille, sans qu'il ne la remarque. Mais aujourd'hui tout était différent.

-Tu pars déjà ?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi suis-je attaché ? Que fais-tu ?

-Tu verras. Ne cherche pas ta baguette. Je sais que tu n'arrives pas à utiliser la magie verbale. Je ne crains rien. Toi non plus.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je m'en vais. C'est l'aube rougeoyante. C'est l'aube blanche. Tu sais qu'il n'y en aura jamais d'autre. Adieu.

Elle s'en va sans un regard pour cet homme qu'elle aime. Elle attache la baguette sur la porte de l'appartement du côté du palier. Elle descend les escaliers tranquillement et commence à marcher. Elle a tout juste tourné au coin de la rue quand des bruits assourdissants se font entendre.

Les aurors viennent d'arriver. Ils sont nombreux et se précipitent. Ils ne veulent plus le laisser s'échapper. Ils ont trouvé en Hermione une complice étonnante. Elle souhaitait simplement retrouver sa vie d'autrefois. Ils courent dans les escaliers, empêchent tout départ et arrivent devant l'appartement, la baguette sur la porte qu'ils arrachent. Ils brisent la porte et trouvent au lit un Drago Malefoy nu, un sourire sur le visage.

Hermione s'est arrêtée de marcher. Elle se déteste mais elle n'allait pas laisser plus longtemps Drago dans la rue après les meurtres qu'il aurait commis. Si elle faisait cela, elle ne serait plus Hermione Granger. Or c'est tout ce qui lui reste. Tout ce qu'elle veut récupérer.

-Tu me le payeras, Hermione Granger. Je sortirai et je te retrouverai. Foi de Malefoy. Tu ne partiras pas, pas quand je tiens à toi !

Drago fut détaché et put s'habiller avant de partir il porta sa main sur son cœur.

Hermione tendit l'oreille une dernière fois avant de reprendre sa marche en portant sa main sur son cœur.


End file.
